


Shaving

by Jonsei93



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hairy Chi-Chi, Hairy Goku, Post-DBZ, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Pre-DBZ, Pre-Dragon Ball Z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsei93/pseuds/Jonsei93
Summary: Chi-Chi had always been uncomfortable about her appearance, scared that she will never be as beautiful as the women she saw in her old magazines. But, what will her new husband feel about that? (Set during after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Arc (Basically before Dragon Ball Z) with a flashback from slightly before the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai Arc in the middle and an epilogue set after the Majin Buu Arc)





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. Hope you all enjoy (if you aren't a little weirded out by this premise) Here's hoping I got the characters right.....

_**1 year after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.....**_    

       It is night-time in their little house in the forest. Inside, Son Goku and his wife Chi-Chi are getting ready for some shut-eye. They had a pretty big dinner, as usual, and it was time for bed. Time to get out of their clothes and into some pajamas. Of course, they still had to keep up some good hygiene first.

      “I’m gonna go take a bath now, honey” said Chi-Chi, in a sweet tone before sternly telling him “an’ you best go after me. I ain’t havin’ ya go all smelly like some ornery animal again, okay?” Goku nods; he did smell pretty funky after all that training. ”Jus’ try not ta take too long, Chi” Goku told her. She did seem prone to take really long baths.

       It has been about an hour or two since Chi-Chi went in the bathroom. Goku was just sitting on the futon, yawning like a bear. He had a long day, between doing his morning routine of training, doing some fishing and hunting and then doing a little more training before having dinner. He was ready to get some sleep. “Man, she’s takin’ too long” he thought to himself. “Wut’s she doin’ in there?”

       While he was waiting, Goku got lost in his own thoughts. It's been a whole year since he got married to Chi-Chi, the girl he hadn’t seen since his first Dragon Ball hunt before reuniting at the 23rd Budokai, but man it has been a great year. He wasn’t quite sure about the whole “marriage” thing but grew to like it. His wife was a great cook, making large and tasty meals in a flash. Of course, for a man with as insatiable an appetite as Goku, anything resembling something edible tasted great. But it was different when she made it. She always told him that it was made with love, so he figured that was it. He liked it.

      She was also strong, both physically and in personality. That is what Goku also liked about her. Sometimes they would spar together and, while he was clearly the stronger of the two, he really liked her tenacity and quick thinking. During one session, she managed to get the jump on him through a sneak attack from behind. Other than that, she was always doing her exercises. It wasn’t as intense as his, but she always did at least 250 pushups, 250 sit-ups and jogged about 50 miles. When he saw her, he was impressed by how stout and well-built she was while also being quite curvaceous and ample; how her biceps seem to pulsate when she goes up and down, how her quads looked as big as a horse's when she did some air kicks and how the sweat glistens her thick abdominals. He was beginning to see why Roshi and Oolong seemed so girl-crazy. Of course, if he did find one thing that was weird about her, it would be that she was kind of missing something in her body. Of course, he knew it wasn’t that; he had long grown past his “pat-pat” phase. Rather, it was something else he noticed. But that wasn’t on his mind right when he decided to barge into their bathroom to check on what she was doing. He was starting to get worried, and impatient.

      “AHHH! GOKU!” Chi-Chi shrieked as she fell but first into the bathroom floor, her towel managing to stay wrapped around her. Goku walked up to her and grabbed her hand, helping her up. As he was doing that, he noticed something strange on the floor: a little, pink razor filled with shaving cream and some hair. Before he can process this, he felt a sharp whack on his head and it knocked him down. It was Chi-Chi, clearly angry that Goku acted so rude. Like a mother about scold a naughty child, she crossed her arms and glared at him, asking him “WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOIN’?!”

      Goku is trembling before her; she was always pretty scary when she was mad (and yet it oddly made her more attractive to him) and he always did his best to keep her from getting upset, which was sometimes a failure like right now. He is babbling, trying to think of an explanation, but he notices something different about her. “Hey!” thought Goku, “Her legs look real shaggy. Shaggier ‘n mine.” Indeed, Goku was a pretty hairy guy; when he started puberty at 15, during his training for the 22nd Budokai, he began to notice he was growing some extra hair in certain places, mostly around his “wee-wee.” Other than that, he looked no different than when he was 12, except slightly taller. It was when he turned 18 that he got really furry. He gotten hair on his chest, legs and arms now. He almost looked like the Ox-King, except he didn’t grow a beard (he still doesn’t have a beard. Must be immune to that) But throughout all that, he never really seen a girl be this hairy. Bulma and Launch always looked so smooth, from face to toe. He always found that weird. And yet Chi-Chi got leg hair, and it looked pretty thick except her right leg was partly smooth on one side. He finally calmed down enough to ask, “Hey, Chi. Wotsa doin’ with ‘dat razor?”

     Chi-Chi looked rather shocked and a bit annoyed; he really is that clueless about women, is he? “Well, wha’ I’m doin’ here is shavin’ my legs. Just tryin’ to make myself look good.” Goku was confused; why would she need to look good? She already looked good to him. “Ya know” she said while blushing “jus’ to make me look beautiful fer ya, Goku.”

     “Chi-Chi” said Goku, who looked rather sad for her. “Why would ya need ta cut off yer hair fer me? I don’ think ya need ta do all that.” With a big huff, Chi-Chi tried to explain to him this: it’s common for girls to shave their legs, along with other parts of their body because girls shouldn’t be hairy all over. It is what she read in all those beauty magazines. Goku was starting to get rather inquisitive; he never knew women had to work so hard trying to keep them smooth. He began to imagine Bulma shaving herself and squirms with discomfort. He didn’t quite like Chi-Chi having to do that herself, because it looks like it hurts based on the little red marks and scrapes on that spot on her leg. But he didn’t want to make her stop. He wasn’t one to force someone to do something just because he demanded it.

     “Well, alright, Chi” said Goku, with his usual cheerful smile, as he heads out the bathroom. “Sorry for bargin’ in there like that. I dun’ know why you wanna do all that, but I won’ make ya stop.” Chi-Chi seemed surprised. Does he not want her to shave her legs? Does he like girls with some hair on ‘em? He seemed to like her having muscles, and her cooking skills and her martial arts skills. But she never really thought that he’d like unshaven girls. She never really let him show him before because she thought it’d be embarrassing for him to see her work so hard to make herself look good. As good as all the models on her magazines. She ends up flashing back to when she was growing up…

_**5 years earlier...** _

      _Ox-King ran all over the castle, searching for the strange wailing that has haunted almost everyone inside. He is almost lost until he comes across his daughter’s room, where the wailing is much louder and closer. He was quite spooked for a moment there, but now he was quite troubled. Of course, Chi-Chi always cried, but this seemed different. He knocks on her door, which was slightly ajar, and asks her “Is ev’rythin’ all right, hunny?”_

_The fourteen-year-old sniffled, her eyes red from crying and lying on the floor with every single beauty magazine scattered all around her. She looked up to her father and asks “Daddy, how com’ I ain’t as pretty as those girls here?!”  as she shows him a picture of a lovely, blonde haired lady in a swimsuit. She stands up, wearing her modest nightdress, with her hairy legs exposed._

_“Well, wot’s wrong wit’ ya?” Ox-King inquires while also trying to be reassuring. “Wot’s wrong?” Chi-Chi said with a sense of incredulity. “Look at me! I figgered I grow up as beautiful as those girls here. Instead, I go an’ look like this! I look like a hairy ol’ ape!”_

_Chi-Chi slops back down, sobbing. Ox-King kneels down, places his enormous hand on her head tenderly, with a big smile on his face. “Oh, sweetheart.” Said Ox-King. “Y’all shouldn’t hafta worry ‘bout lookin’ like some supa-model. You are beautiful, jus’ the way ya is. Heck, ya look as lovely as ya mother, rest ‘er soul. So try not ta worry ‘bout it too much, ya promise?”_

_Chi-Chi, with a breath through her nose, smiles a little. She stands up, turns to her father and gives a big smile. “Okay, Daddy. I'll try not ta worry. Tho’, if my beloved Goku's gonna com’ back and marry me, I don’ wan’ him ta freak out over me havin’ so much hair. So…. ya think ya can help me trim ‘em down?”_

_Ox-King gives a huge nervous smile and tells her that he’ll go find some razors. Hopefully not the big and sharp ones in his treasure room, he says to himself. There were times when the ex-bandit king wishes that his wife was still alive for moments like these but feels confident enough that he gave his little girl some “girl advice.” Meanwhile, Chi-Chi appears quite happy, as she gathers all her mags and puts them in an empty drawer, accepting that she’ll never completely look all the pretty ladies in them, but at least she can do one thing to make herself more attractive….at least, that’s what she thinks._

_**Now.....**_          

    As she looked back at that day, she is now feeling quite silly, possibly even a little guilty; she had promised her father to accept herself and not worry about her appearance, yet she never really did. She was always ashamed of being hairier than the average girl (as far she knows, anyway) and scared of ending up looking more like her father (as much as she adores him). But here she is, married to a man who doesn’t seem to care what she looks like. He’s clueless, but he’s caring and not even a little bit shallow. She really did hit the jackpot marrying this guy. So, she throws out her razor and rushes off to bed, giving her hubby plenty of hugs and kisses.

   “H-Hey, Chi!” said Goku, while giggling. “Cut it out, will ya? That tickles!” Goku had gotten pretty used to have someone all over him, especially when he can feel the hair on her legs; there are quite thick, yet fuzzy and it gave a rather pleasurable sensation to his own hairy legs. It tickled him, too. He liked that a lot. So, did Chi-Chi, finally letting herself go and putting those self-conscious thoughts behind her. As for leg hair, it would grow back. They always seemed to after about a few days or less.

_**About 2 decades later....** _

    It is a lovely day on the beach, as all the families gathered around to enjoy some fun the sun. Goten and Trunks are having a sandcastle contest, with Marron as judge. Gohan and Videl are teaching their daughter Pan how to swim. Goku and Vegeta are sitting under an umbrella, devouring whatever food Bulma’s chefs give them. Krillin and 18 are sunbathing, while Piccolo’s there meditating. Chi-Chi watches all of this unfolding, sitting on a beach mat, wearing a simple red one-piece bathing suit with her hairy legs and arms out in the open. Her physique, while now a lot less toned and more chubbier, is still strong and robust (helps that she’s still been doing her exercises after all these years) She is currently tying her hair up, exposing her fuzzy pits, which is not as notable as her legs. Bulma comes over to her, of course wearing a skimpy black bikini exposing her still youthful and curvy figure (even though she is "way too old to be wearin' somethin' like that" thought Chi-Chi) carrying two martini glasses.

   “Bulma!” Chi-Chi cried, complaining that her friend just bought what she assumes are alcoholic drinks on a family day. “I told ya before I don’ drink!” With a carefree laugh and a reassuring tone, Bulma tells her “Relax, will you? It’s ginger ale.” Bulma does take notice of Chi-Chi’s arms and legs, with a surprised look on her face. Chi-Chi gets a little peeved at this, confusing that look for disgust.

  “Wot’s the matter?! Gotta problem?” Chi-Chi said with an aggressive tone, as if looking for a fight. Bulma tenses up; she’s never quite used to Chi-Chi exposing her legs like this. She always wore some baggy pants underneath her usual, traditional dress. Bulma tries to calm the situation by telling her “Hey, don’t take it the wrong way. It’s that…. well….do you ever shave?”

  “Nah, not really.” Chi-Chi spoke with a sense of pride. “I don’ bother myself with workin’ too hard on my appearance. I figgered I’m beautiful enough.” Bulma gives a smirk, somewhat impressed with Chi-Chi’s self-confidence. “Eh, I can never really imagine my perfect, lovely self ever letting go like that” said Bulma, ever the vain type. “But I do like how you don’t fret over things like that.” Chi-Chi throws an assured smile, appreciating her friend’s acknowledgement of her inner beauty. “Thanks. ‘Sides, I got three Saiyans to feed. I got enough worryin' t'do in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a story idea I had in my head for a long while now. In my HC, Saiyans are generally hairier than most humans, even the women. It makes sense considering they are monkey-tailed aliens that can literally transform into giant monkeys, so they'd have at least some simian traits (that, and they'd not really bother with keeping up appearances.) 
> 
> Well, another part of my HC would be that Chi-Chi, sharing some traits with the Ox-King, would probably be prone to growing some thick body hair once she went through puberty (along with some of his bulk). That would be something she'd felt embarrassed over, because she wanted to be the perfect woman. I imagine she'd shaved constantly before marrying Goku, who didn't really care about all that. 
> 
> This was a fanfic idea I had asked someone to write out before (and, honestly, would be much better at it than I am), but I decided to write it out myself in honor of Chi-Chi's birthday (which I think would've already passed once I post this) So, to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment below (just make sure it's constructive, okay?)


End file.
